


(un)Successful

by ermamu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Evil Wins, Gen, Infinite Tsukuyomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermamu/pseuds/ermamu
Summary: The best thing for Madara would have been failure, instead he paid the price for his success.





	(un)Successful

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published work! Yay? Anyway, I got to thinking about how the Sharingan can see through all illusions and how the Infinite Tsukuyomi is just a massive illusion. Somehow, I think that you didn't think your cunning plan all the way through.

Madara Uchiha is happy. His dream, his goal had finally been accomplished. A peaceful life with his family and friends was now his. It took many years and hardships, but Konoha was finally complete.

Madara Uchiha is an oddity. He has never opened his eyes. He knows that something terrible will happen if he does.

Madara Uchiha is ill. A feeling of wrongness had taken ahold of him. It whispered into his ears that none of this was right at all. Everybody tells him not to worry, but their comforts and platitudes feel empty. Madara tries to relax anyway.

The feeling of wrongness never faded. It just grew and grew. Settling into his stomach. Embedding onto his bones. Wrapping around his heart. It tells him to open his eyes. Open your eyes and you’ll feel better.

Madara Uchiha opens his eyes. He remembers his grand success as the world crumples away.

The yawning void that surrounds him, the yawning void in him, echos deep. All his thoughts and feelings are now inescapable.  
A savior must suffer, right? Is this the price for everyone else’s happiness, his suffering? Can he really live like this for people he doesn’t even know? 

No, he cannot. He is not selfless. He is no savior. He pretended and played as one, but he is selfish. 

He wants to be happy. He doesn’t want to face himself or reality. So, Madara closes his eyes once again.

Madara Uchiha is happy. His dream, his goal had finally been accomplished. A peaceful life with his family and friends was now his. It took many years and hardships, but the Infinite Tsukuyomi was finally complete.

He is happy, but he knows that he must never open his eyes. His world will end if he does.


End file.
